Amethyst Saber
Amethyst Saber is a Saber from the Team Ruby of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Sir Morien, also known as Moriaen, is a knight member of the Round Table, being known as "The Black Knight". Sir Aglovale, in search of Lancelot, ends up meeting a beautiful princess, and in love with each other, he promises to marry her, but he refuses to abandon his mission to find Lancelot. Aglovale left the prince pregnant with a son, named Morien, who would later become a tall and handsome young man. Years later, he and his mother were deserted from their land, but they eventually found Gawain and Lancelot himself, who were looking for Percival, Aglovale's brother. Morien tells about his father, saying that he would like to find him, and both agree, leaving to various adventures, where Morien shows much of his talents. At the end of the adventure, they manage to find Aglovale, who returns with them to reconquer their lands, and finally marries Morien's mother. Morien is surrounded by some mysteries, mainly for being a more obscure knight of the roundtable, however, its image is described like the one of a black knight, same type of rider that are portrayed in the histories like the antagonists. Morien is invoked as a blend of his original image, and the image of his concept in the popular view, of being a black "evil" knight. however, this does not make him an alter because his person is the same, only changing part of his abilities and his appearance. Appearance Amethyst Saber is a dark skinned guy with long black hair. He has brown eyes, with a speck below the left side of his left eye, and his body is well defined. His body is completely filled with a large rigid black armor, expelling an imposing and frightening aura. His armor is covered in various details and segments, with species of neck-elbow and elbow faces, with two large round plates without his shoulders, with a black spiral in the center of his armor where a red jewel lies in the center. and on his helmet, he has two large black snail-shaped horns that are directed forward, and his helmet visor has a T-shape. Personality He is a very quiet and reserved man, but he shows remarkable respect and obedience to his superiors and loved ones, and in battle he often fights in complete silence, even when in critical situations. He is also a man who is very difficult to irritate and pursue. Role Amethyst Saber was invoked on this kind of Holy Grail War on the Amethyst team. He acts as one of the team's frontline rivals, obeying Amethyst Lancer's orders and showing no mercy on his opponents. Abilities Amethyst Saber demonstrates an enormous ability of armed combat, where independent of the class that is invoked, he shows a combat mastery with any type of weapon, but his apse is in sword and shield combat. He wears a 2-meter-long, 15-cm-wide Great Sword named Grargen, very hard and completely black, and a round black shield that has a radius of 85 centimeters called Flokchor, both of which are his main weapons. He uses both sword and shield to attack and defend, always giving very violent and heavy blows, being a warrior who is on equal footing with Mordred. As a knight, he also possesses a high degree of Riding and Magic Resistance, being the largest of the round table knights, and due to the black knight's negative fame, he possesses some skills he never possessed in life. Passive Skills * Riding - B * Magic Resistance - A++ * Presence Concealmen't - C+~EX Skills * '''Red Blade '- A+ :' A skill derived from his violence wrapped around his real image. A kind but brutal person at the same time. Stained with blood in life, he killed countless people for his kingdom, whether they were good or bad, they were his enemies, and he could have no remorse against them. His sword imbues a blood-red mana, gleaming brightly around a red smoke rising from that energy, looking like several sparks that are about to explode. When he adopts this aspect, his sword can change its shape to any other kind of weapon, whether it be a spear, a halberd, an ax, a whip, a scythe, regardless of size and type. It's a skill that, combined with his combat mastery, becomes deadly. * '''Eternal Arms Mastership' - B : An ability he gained after his summoning as Amethyst Saber. Even with the union of his royal figure with the legend of the black knight, distorting his image, he still enhances his combat skills without any loss of status. * Mana Burst - B++ : He can imbue his mana into his body or weapons, making them even stronger, and what makes him even more powerful is that he does not necessarily depend on his Mana Burst to use the Red Blade, so he can bring the two together and make the Red Blade even more powerful. Noble Phantasms Amethyst Saber has two Noble Phantasms. * Black Knight (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - EX : A Noble Phantasm who embodies Amethyst Saber's popular legend of "black knight," creating an image of him that he was not at the same time he was. A Noble Phantasm that, upon activation, creates a dense black mist around Amethyst Saber, which has the effect of concealing its presence. However, it goes far beyond a simple "concealment of presence" to something that fuses with the mind and the very existence of Amethyst Saber. All beings within this mist will completely forget about Amethyst Saber's existence, and fail to see him from his Presence Concealment Skill, causing all affected to be doomed to defeat automatically. Not even out of this mist can he know what part of it he is in, because of the density and magic of the mist, being unable to see him even with clairvoyance. * 'Blood Penatence (Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm) '- A+ : Those with fear in their hearts should not remain on the battlefield, for they will only be poor poor in the midst of the carnage, being nothing but worthless numbers in their lives, but who are still human with the right to die in a dignified manner regrets. Using the sum of his Mana Burst and his Red Blade, he concentrates all the accumulated mana on his shield, and unleashes a powerful blast of evergreen capable of destroying entire castles without a trace. This attack has a differential, that the more fear the opponent has in his heart, the more powerful the attack against this opponent.